You Lied
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: When Lucy was beaten at the naval battle with Minerva, she was knocked out but when she was rushed to the infirmary, aother Lucy awoke


You Lied

A Nalu Fairy Tail Elfen Lied crossover.

*I do not own Fairy Tail or Elfen Lied.*

It all started at the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail was very slowly gaining points but it was still in last place. It was time for the naval battle. Lucy was joining this fight. It was a tough battle between Lucy and Juvia and right in the middle, Minerva stepped in and beat Lucy really badly causing her to lose. Lucy was quickly rushed to the infirmary but what no one knew was that another Lucy was awoken.

Lucy P.O.V

I was knocked out cold. While I was asleep in the infirmary, I had a dream of something that happened to my other self, Diclonius Lucy.

*Dream starts*

I was in the forest by myself when a couple of kids came along. "Hey horn!" I heard someone call. I turned around and I saw Cato, the guy that always bullied me. He tripped me and he laughed along with the other kids that were there. " What's with your horns. Its almost like you're not a human. It's like you're a demon!" He said. Everyone laughed but I just stayed there quietly without a single emotion on my face. "She really isn't human. She never has any emotion!" someone else said. I got up but Cato pushed me and kicked me. Then I heard someone yell "Stop!" A boy with pink hair stood in front of me. He faced my bullies. "Just because she looks different, doesn't make her a demon!" The strange boy said. "So. What are you gonna do about it." Cato replied. "The boy somehow lit his hand on fire by himself and he punched Cato. Everyone ran. The boy faced me now. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "I'm fine." I replied. "People can be really mean sometimes. My name is Natsu." He said back. "I'm Lucy."I said. "Hey. Your horns look cool. Let's be friends. Meet me here about the same time tomorrow. I have to go." Natsu ran off after saying that. The next day, I showed up. No one was there. I waited for about 15 minutes. Maybe he wasn't coming after all. I was about to leave when I saw him in the distance. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. I had to try to make my dad let me come here. It's kinda hard doing that when your dad is a dragon." I looked astonished at him. How could his dad be a dragon? "Yeah. Surprising right. A long time ago, a dragon named Igneel found me and took me in." It made sense now. "How did your hand light fire like that yesterday?" I asked. "He taught me a type of magic called dragon slayer magic. It's pretty cool. I'm still learning though." He said. We spent the entire day together talking. We came to this spot every day for a long time. One day, Natsu said something to me. "Hey Lucy. I..I like you." I was surprised but in a good way. "I like you too." I replied. We were even closer now. He told me he would never find a girl just like me and he would never replace me or forget me. I made the foolish mistake of believing him. One day, Natsu didn't show up. He stopped showing up after that. I was alone again. I had no one. One year later, I found a place called Fairy Tail. I saw a small shack. Then I saw 2 people. One of them was Natsu. I couldn't believe it. I was about to go talk to him but I saw a white-haired girl with him. I was shocked. He replaced me after only a year. I ran away crying after that. He lied.

*Dream ends*

Natsu P.O.V

When I saw Lucy, she was crying in her sleep. For some reason she smelled differently. I realized that this wasn't the Lucy I knew. When she woke up, she looked at me and then she looked away. "You aren't Lucy." I said. She looked up at me. "No. The other Lucy is still knocked out. I am a different Lucy. My personality split a long time ago." She grabbed my arm. "Natsu. Do you remember me." She asked. I only remember the one Lucy. "No. I only remember the other Lucy." Tears were in her eyes. Was I supposed to know her?

Diclonius Lucy P.O.V

I knew it. He didn't remember me. I started to cry a little. "You don't remember me? 7 years before Tenrou? ." He shook his head. "You lied. You betrayed me. I believed you." I said but he just looked confused. I looked away and there were tears in my eyes. "You said you liked me and that you would never replace or forget me. Why did you leave me Natsu? Why would you tell me something that would never happen?" I think Natsu finally realized who I was after that. He looked shocked and he hugged me. He was crying too. "Lucy. I'm sorry. I never left you. Igneel disappeared on that day. I never replaced you either." "You replaced me with that white-haired girl. I saw you a year after that taking care of a dragon egg with another girl." He looked at me. "I didn't replace you. She was just a friend. Maybe i didn't remember who you were but I remember a promise I made." He kissed me after that. We were both crying. When he broke the kiss, the Lucy that he knew now was appearing. I realized that he never lied.

Natsu P.O.V

I was so happy to see this other Lucy again. I can't believe she was the Lucy that I knew now. She started screaming after I kissed her and then the scent of strawberries and vanilla filled the room. Lucy was back. "Natsu. What happened when I was asleep?" She said. I didn't want her to know that I kind of kissed her when she was knocked out. "Urggh. Did my personality split again?" She said. I nodded. "You kissed me didn't you." she said. I shook my head. "I remember a little bit of what happened. Natsu, do you like this part of me too?" she asked. I nodded. I really did like both Lucys. "Can we kiss again?" she asked. I didn't reply I just kissed her. In mid-kiss, Happy came into the room. "Hey Lu-" He said as he saw us. She broke the kiss immediately. "Its not what it looks like." She said. "You looooooove each other!" He said. "Happy get out!" I yelled. This might sound messed up but I'm kind of glad this happened to Lucy.


End file.
